Mag
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Magus, Magnus, Sorcerer, Rupta, High Father, Anuel, Anu, Satak, Akel Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male, although the concept is probably not applicable Age: He appeared before all Began Classification: God of Magic, Vision, Light and Illumination, Sun, the architect of Lorkhan, Et'Ada, the creator of all MagneGe, the New Man, the bridge to magic, the biggest hole in Oblivion, Stasis Amaranth Special Abilities: ' Omniscience, Omnipresence, Existence Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Large Size (Type 11), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Probably ekstrarazmernoe being as Anu, due to the abstract nature of the ineffable light prior to being), Nigh-Omnipotence (For his dream at the moment of awakening, which is Aurbis.), Acausality, etc 'Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level '(As an Amaranth, transcends all of existence including all concepts, dimensions and planes. Approximately equal to Padomay) 'Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal, Durability: Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: *'The Staff of Magnus' – one of the oldest artifacts of Tamriel, was created by Magnus as a sort of metaphysical battery. When used, it absorbs the vital and magical energy of the victim. The staff always leaves the wearer before he becomes too strong and destroys the magical balance that he must guard. *'Eye of Magnus' – in all likelihood, the Eye holds in itself an inexhaustible supply of magical energy, which upon liberation can cause large-scale destruction or magical anomalies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic – Magnus is magic, he has complete control over her. When Magic (in Mythical Understanding) left the world, the Cosmos stabilized. Finally, a linear Elven story began. The escape of Magnus from Nirn was not easy, so that what remains of Magnus can now be seen in the heavenly vault as stars. *Magne-Ge – Magnus is the creator of Magne-Ge. Each range from Magne-Ge, large or small, follows the teachings of the Red Displacement and its Radiant Catalog. Moreover, the Magne-Ge accumulations refer to these beings, visually, as a system, which should be measured by their own possibilities in the Great Schism of Everything. It affects all the Nations of the Timeless, from the Blue Mountain and the Lamps of Evaporation to the Rocking Council and even beyond Multimund. **Sun – Magnus is the Sun, the largest hole in Oblivion, the gate through which magic flows into Nirn. Magic ignores the laws of physics and phenomena, and also has a high-dimensional nature, because it exists in the higher plane - Etherius, and Magnus is part of the higher plane - Oblivion and serves as a conduit for its transition to Mundus. **Stars – These are the bridges in Efirius, the plan of magic. They are perceived as holes on the underside of the cosmos. Since they are all located on the inner side of the sphere, all the stars are equidistant from Nirn. Therefore, some stars are of great magnitude, not because they are closer to the mortal plane, but because they are simply a larger gap in Oblivion. The largest hole in Oblivion is Magnus, the Sun. **Starlight – The primary form of light is the light of stars, it is considered the strongest and greatest of all magical energies. The stars, their power and their influence have long been the objects of intensive study, and in some cultures and worship. Magnus is the embodiment of light. *Bypassing – while Satakal ate itself again and again, the strongest of the spirits learned to bypass this cycle, making movements at unexpected angles. This way, the way to walk between the world's shells, they called the Bypass. Rupta was so great that he could put stars in the sky, helping the weaker spirits to orient themselves. This lesson became so simple for the spirits that this place was called Far Shores - waiting time for the next shell. *Delete – Magnus is able to remove from the reality of other Et'Ada in a multitude, not just from the world, but from the very Structure of Opportunity. Also, the Magician is the architect of Lorkhan and is able to get out of the bounds of his Material Prison, which only a few from Et'Ada can achieve. *Et'Ada – Magnus is a higher dimensionality entity, does not look to the beings of the three-dimensional world, for one can not see the mortal Lord of the Void. Under the weight of the steps of the Gods, the physical appearance of the mortal plane and even the timeless continuity of being became unstable. Amaranths – The true essence of Magnus is the Amaranth-ancestor of Anu. Each Amaranth does not depend on anything other than itself and rules Divinity. Amaranth define everything within itself, except the rules of Divinity. This is how you can learn about the Divinity and form a new Amaranth within the rules and concepts of the other. The entire local cosmology stored in Amaranth can vary from one Amaranth to another. The amaranth-ancestor creates an endless chain of other Amaranth, but the internal structure of Amaranth can not always provide itself with the actual achievement of CHIM/ Amaranth. Therefore, it may be impossible within the limits of some Dreams to understand them. They will become dead-end Amaranth, which can not produce other Amaranth. *C0das – Within the rules of Anu Dreams, there is c0das. These are endless changes in his own story that tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless contain versions he did not do. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within an infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). Also, a single c0da can be a timeline that undergoes an infinite change, and thereby creating infinite alternative time lines that, when intersected with other c0das, will cause all new kalpa worlds. *Kalps – these are the time intervals during which the Aurbis develops anew. These intervals vary in duration, and each subsequent is not strictly equal to the previous in content, and lasts longer. Calpas are the object of endless changes to c0das. Each c0da has its own set of kalpas, and whether the Aurbis kalpa is the last (or it does not at all) depends on c0da. *Dreams – between the omnipresent laws of Divinity, endless variations of c0das, the general structure of the Aurbis and its subgradients, within the majority of c0das there are Dreams. Every creature gets infinite possibilities when they are discovered. *Manipulation of logic – Anu ignores logic and within the framework of one phenomenon there can exist several of its variations. *Stasis – nu represents a stasis and is opposed to a change Padomay. Mifopei – The process of forming or changing reality under the influence of the faith or beliefs of a fairly large group of Nirn people (people or believers). And when beliefs or myths change, the reality described in these myths also changes. Three main properties of mifopei: *If a sufficiently large number of mortals believe in something, then this can become a reality. Therefore, the heretics are persecuted. *If something has become real, and it is universally believed, it is impossible to pinpoint what is the cause, and what is the consequence. Therefore, even the history of the past can change. *If there are several common versions of the justification for something that contradicts each other, then it is entirely possible that they are all the same at the same time. Therefore, myths and science are equally true. Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings